1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a the field of cosmetics; and, more particularly to a method for applying make-up and foundation to a preselected, uniquely shaped area of the human face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the '60s and early '70s nearly 50% of American women wore little or no cosmetics, in addition to lipstick, primarily because of the uncomfortable feeling produced when foundation covered the entire face and the difficulty of controlling color during application. As women began to enter the work force at increased levels of professionalism they felt the need to follow the lead of their female peers. Even so, cosmetic sales figures did not rise, but declined instead. Wall Street analysts, mindful of the poor performance of cosmetic industry stocks during the early 1980's concluded that with increasing business exposure professional women had less time to experiment with cosmetics, and had begun to purchase only those cosmetic products they needed to use. Thus, for many women who had previously enjoyed wearing a wider variety of cosmetics, the "guaranteed users," the purchase rate had dropped. Women who had never liked make-up to begin with approached it in a practical manner. Those women who preferred to stay at home raising their families were strongly influenced by cultural changes affecting use of make-up products by their professional counterparts, and the fact that application of make-up continued to be a difficult and time consuming process.
Despite the plethora of secret ingredients and formulas utilized in cosmetic products, there is very little, if any, information available concerning a systematic approach to make-up application. No guidance is provided for clarifying or simplifying make-up usage; and no system has been proposed wherein make-up application is controlled through correlation and quantification of make-up products. Although use of cosmetics is age-old, having begun sometime before the reign of Cleopatra, there still exists no unified, comprehensive approach to make-up application. As a result, application of make-up remains a mystery. It is viewed by the consumer as an art form involving an undefined aggregation of time consuming, inefficient measures that are devoid of scientific underpinnings. An art form involving measures which are not readily repeated and which are generally inapplicable to women of any age or ability.